


Letters for my Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Love them, Useless Lesbians, poppy is my pure bean, she's a cinnamon apple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wanted to write a scene where my detective expresses her feelings for Morgan. Poppy is very kind and just wants Morgan to be happy, but she's afraid she won't want to complicate their relationship.
Relationships: Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Kudos: 19





	Letters for my Love

Poppy’s chest rose and fell into Morgan’s soft skin. The high of what she just experienced making her vision slightly blurry. A rough hand was still resting on her inner thigh, and she spread her lips in a satisfied smile. Poppy’s honey coloured eyes were glued to Morgan as she sat up, her legs straddling her small figure. She reached behind to the nightstand, every movement mesmerizing. Her long strands of dark hair were pulled back into a messy bun. Poppy reached out to fiddle with loose strands framing her face. Morgan grinned as she flicked open her box of cigarettes and brought one to her red lips. Poppy used her thumb to wipe away some lipstick that was staining her freckled skin and intense eyes softened at the touch. The sound of the lighter opening pulled Poppy’s attention from Morgan’s face and she watched her expertly light the cigarette. 

Her eyes fluttered shut as she took a long drag from the cigarette, and when she exhaled a halo of smoke surrounded her face. As Poppy moved to sit up, a hand was placed on her chest and pushed her back on the bed. 

Long strands of black hair curtained over the end of the bed as Poppy relaxed herself, returning her gaze to Morgan’s crimson lips, which were curled around a cigarette. She leaned down so that their faces were barely touching. Morgan felt the woman below her take in a shaky breath of excitement at their closeness. She parted her lips, plumes of smoke enveloping the two as she leaned forward and caught Poppy’s lips in hers. A soft touch snaked up Morgan’s back and rested just below the bun. Before it could go any further, Morgan snapped away and got off the bed. She reached for her pants through the haze of smoke. She caught Poppy’s disappointed expression as she dressed, so she turned and shot her a wink. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll be back.” 

Poppy watched as Morgan sauntered to the door. She shot her a small smirk before closing it behind her. 

Dear Morgan,

I know you don’t do the “relationship thing”. I respect that and the last thing I’d ever want to do is hurt you or put you in a position you’re uncomfortable with. But when you’re around me, I feel… god I don’t even know. I’ve never felt like this before. The way you look at me like I’m the only person in the room makes me forget my name. I will always remember after what happened with Murphy, and you held me for the first time. I told you that I was fine because you were there. And it’s true. When you’re around I know nothing can hurt me because you won’t let it. I look at you and I get the feeling that I could take on the world. I guess what I’m trying to say is that you're the strongest person I’ve met. I have no idea what you think of me, but I am so lucky to have you in my life. 

-Poppy

*** 

Poppy let out a small sigh as she slipped her laptop into her bag. She stretched as she looked out at the quiet town, the sun just setting on the buildings across the way. As her keys jingled in the door, the sound of footsteps neared. She turned around to see Morgan leaning against the building, a cigarette glowing in her lips. 

“Need a walk home sweetheart?” She grinned, her eyes glimmering with mischief. Poppy giggled as she moved to press a small kiss on her cheek, the smell of the cigarette making her cough. Morgan only rolled her eyes as she took off towards the apartment. 

“Are you planning on coming in?” Poppy nudged into her shoulder with an excitement in her voice. 

“Already planning to get in my pants?” 

“Oh shut up! We can just hang out if you want. I can make you coffee or tea.” Poppy looked away, the glow of the sunset illuminating her soft features. Morgan caught herself looking for a little longer than she would have liked. 

“I honestly just need to relax with a tea tonight. Maybe I’ll paint!” Her enthusiasm made her vibrate, and Morgan almost felt the need to steady her. But another part of her found her joy oddly endearing. It was hard to find people who were genuinely happy anymore, and Poppy always seemed so radiant. 

Despite her better judgement, Morgan let herself speak. “Then I might just have to come in and watch.” She pushed a strand of hair behind Poppy’s hair, making a blush spread across her cheeks. 

A faint scent of lavender was in every corner of Poppy’s apartment and for once, Morgan didn’t find the smell overwhelming. It was a reminder of her, and she felt at ease whenever Poppy was around. 

Poppy’s eyes narrowed as she observed the canvas. She brought her brush back to the painting as she adjusted the colours. Morgan only watched as she swirled the ice in her glass of water. Poppy’s focus was oddly captivating and she felt like she could watch her paint for hours. The sun was set now, and the moonlight made the crystals hanging in the window glow. Morgan played with the light in between her fingertips as she watched Poppy. 

She could get used to this. It maybe wasn’t as exciting as sex, but it was enjoyable. She liked the way Poppy bit her lip when she was planning her paintings, and the way she smiled when she did something that looked nice. 

“Come here! It’s done!” Poppy chimed in, gesturing at Morgan to come look at the canvas. Without a word, she got up. 

The painting was of a singular red rose, its petals filled with swirls of pinks and whites. Morgan’s eyes widened as she examined the piece. She knew Poppy was talented, but something about this took her breath away. Maybe it was the simplicity. She could manage to make something beautiful, despite it being simple. 

“I like it.” Morgan smiled slightly as she looked at poppy, who was gazing up at her with wide eyes. 

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Then I want you to have it.” Poppy smiled proudly as she presented the still wet painting out in front of her. Morgan only blinked, slightly confused by the gesture. 

“What do you want for it?”

Poppy’s features contorted into concern at her words. “Nothing! It’s a gift.”

“I can’t accept that.” 

“Please take it. For me.” Poppy smiled as she presented the painting again. Her eyes pleaded for Morgan to take the painting. 

“Fine.” She sighed as she took the painting, a small smile forming at her lips as she examined it again. 

“Cmon I have to return Nat’s book, I’ll drive you back.”

Dear Morgan,

I gave you a painting tonight. I never told you but I made it for you. When you said you couldn’t accept it I was worried. I wanted to do something for you, just once. You always walk me home and do kind things for me, I only figured I should return the favour. You mean a lot to me. Everything I do, I do for you. Lately all my paintings have been inspired by you. I wish I could tell you how I feel, and I wonder. Do you feel the same for me? It’s probably just wishful thinking, but maybe one day we can be something more. 

-Poppy

***

A surge of fear coursed through Poppy as she stood outside the door. Part of her wanted to flee, but she knew she would regret it if she did. Sooner or later she would have to tell Morgan how she felt. Better take the plunge now rather than await rejection.

She let out a sharp breath as she slipped the papers under the door. Inside the room there was a shuffling, but Poppy was already long gone by the time Morgan reached the door. 

She grasped the letter from under the door, the unmistakable scent of Poppy lingering on the paper. Her eyes focused on the words spread across the pages. 

Dear Morgan,

You’ve probably seen this coming, but I have to tell you how I feel. If you don’t like it then ignore these letters and we can pretend like it never happened. I don’t know if I can go on the way we were before, but we can start new with a clean slate. 

I care for you. You mean everything to me. No matter what I will always worry for you and want you to be happy. I want to be with you, like actually be with you. We don’t need to be like other couples, but I just need to know if you feel the same. Sometimes when I catch you looking at me, I see the look in your eyes, and I get the impression I’m something more. Could be way off, but please if you feel anything for me, let me know. 

WIth love,

Poppy

A tear fell down Morgan’s cheek as she read the letters that were slid under the door. There were at least ten of them detailing specific moments that meant something to Poppy. She violently wiped the tears from her eyes disgusted she let herself become so soft. 

But part of it felt so right. She liked Poppy’s company, no matter what. She was respectful and kind and seemed to genuinely care for her wellbeing. Maybe if she were to pursue something deeper, Poppy would be the perfect person for it. Morgan sighed as she placed the letters on her desk. 

***

Poppy snuggled into her pillow as she sobbed. What had she done? If she really wanted to be with Morgan, this wasn’t the way. She should have just stayed the way they were. Maybe the feelings would ebb away eventually. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. Slowly, she made her way to it, fixing her disheveled appearance. On the other side stood Morgan who was fiddling with the crystal around her neck. 

“Morgan?” 

Poppy was cut off my Morgan’s arms being wrapped around her body as she caught her lips in a kiss. She didn’t need an answer in words, Morgan’s actions were enough to tell her that they were something more.


End file.
